


The Prize

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-04
Updated: 2008-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: This is his reward, his prize...





	The Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

There were few things more delicious to Harry then the smile of his favorite Weasley shining next to him, waking up next to him. After years of struggle, of pain and torture, this was his reward. Those soft lips were his prize.

 

The blue eyes filled with sleep and constant mischief blinked against the glare of the sun’s first rays.

 

“Harry, how many times have I told you, waking up with you staring at me creeps me out?”

 

“Sorry Ron, if you don’t want me gazing upon you, stop moaning my name in your sleep.”

 

Ron smiled and Harry claimed his prize.


End file.
